


overdid it

by AutisticWriter



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Drabbles [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dizziness, Friendship, Gen, Nausea, Pain, Quintuple Drabble, Sickfic, Swearing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Vertigo - Freeform, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Julian learns the consequences of overusing his power.





	overdid it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+on+Tumblr).



Julian stands awkwardly in front of Mike’s laptop, forefinger poised above the keyboard as his other hand grabs his wrist. He trembles with effort, everything aching, but he can’t stop now.

As he groans and makes ridiculous noises, Julian manages to press another button on the keyboard. Just one more to go.

Stood beside him, Pat watches him. “Hey, mate, if it’s too much for you, we can try again. or just ask Alison when she gets back home.”

“No, I can do it,” Julian says, voice straining. He has stood here for twenty bloody minutes, typing and tying, and he will not give up when he’s almost done. Yes, his whole body shakes, but he can hold on.

“Well, if you’re sure.”

Finally, all he has to do is press the enter key, and Goggle will respond to his question. And then he and Pat will know the truth to their question.

Trembling desperately, Julian hits the key with his finger, and drops to his knees, gasping for breath despite not needing to breathe. Only now he has stopped does the discomfort truly hit him; his entire body hurts, and nausea throbs through him like when a human phases through his body. Julian groans, rubbing his fingers together and trying to catch his breath.

“Hey, are you sure you’re okay, mate?” Pat says.

Julian opens his eyes, not realising he had them shut, and finds Pat crouched beside him. But his vision distorts, lurching to the side and making his head spin. What the hell? How does a ghost get bloody vertigo?

“Julian?”

The dizziness gets worse and Julian topples to the side… and falls straight through the floor.

“Shit!” he yelps.

He forgot this could happen, that a sufficiently scared or weak ghost has the ability to go through the floor just like the walls. Julian falls and lands on the ground floor. The fall doesn’t damage him, but pain shoots through his body, and he retches.

Well, at least he’s on the—

Julian falls again, and ends up on the floor of the cellar. The Plague Ghosts crowd around him, and he glares at them, not in the mood. Staggering on unsteady legs, Julian runs up the stairs and out the front door, collapsing on the lawn outside.

He heaves in jagged breaths, the sky rotating as nausea and pain stab him through the chest.

He thought being a ghost meant no more pain. But he guesses ghosts feel pain and discomfort, but in their own way. Except ghosts have no access to medical care. Shit.

“Julian!”

Pat runs over and drops to his knees, also out of breath. He stares at Julian, worry written on his face.

“I was worried, mate. I guess you overdid it, huh?”

Julian wants to be sarcastic, but he’s just too tired. He simply groans, closing his eyes.

“Do you want to be left alone for a bit?”

He shakes his head, making everything spin.

“Okay,” Pat says. “I can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
